litarockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Love Explosion
Треклист Love Explosion Fool For Your Love Sunset On Sunset Music Keeps Me Dancin' I See Home Backstabbers Just A Little Lovin' (Early In The Morning) You Got What I'm Gonna Get On The Radio Тексты песен 2.Fool For Your Love Ooh, love was so hard to find Untill you came along in my life And I thought I would lose my mind When you said that you want(ed) to be mine And ever since that day I've been hooked Nothing can turn me away This living with you is like a dream come true And it grows more and more everyday Ooh, I'm reaching the highest of highs Everytime I look in your eyes And if you ask me how I feel I can say it out loud I feel like a million inside I never thought this could happen to me You got me just where you want me, baby For your love I would do anything Every night I'm a fool for your love Chorus: Ooh, I'm a fool for your love I'm a fool for your love Oh, I'm a fool for your love I'm just a fool for your love Driving home from this sleepy old town When my day's work is all through The sun and the lights, make me wish I could fly Just to get back faster to you I waited all day by the telephone Staring at the clock on the wall The hours are so long when you're free from my arms And I just can't wait to hold you Chorus: I'm a fool for your love I'm a fool for your love Oh, I'm a fool for your love I'm a fool for your love Mmh, you're giving me chills up my spine I'm feeling so fine, going out of my mind And I don't care if it never stops Cause I love you and love till I drop Chorus: Ooh, I'm a fool for your love I'm a fool for your love Oh, I'm a fool for your love I'm just a fool for your love I just want you to know I'm a fool for your love 7.Just A Little Lovin Just a little lovin'early in the mornin' beats a cup of coffee for starting off the day. Just a little lovin' when the world is yawning makes you wake up feeling good things are coming your way. This whole world wouldn't be half that bad; wouldn't be half that sad if each and everybody in it have... Just a little lovin early in the morning, a little extra something to kind a see them through. Nothing turns the day on, really gets the dawning like a little bit of lovin' from some love and someone like you. This whole world wouldn't be half this bad; wouldn't be half this sad if each and everybody in it have... Just a little lovin early in the morning (это все,что удалось найти) Категория:Альбомы Категория:Тина Тернер Категория:1979 Категория:1970-е Категория:Недописанные страницы Категория:Поп-рок Категория:Диско Категория:Винил Категория:CD Категория:Love Explosion